A braking/driving force, which is a braking force generated by a brake device/a driving force generated by an engine, is applied to a usual vehicle. In this case, the engine is intended to generate great driving force (e.g., approximately 1000 N). Accordingly, the engine has difficulty in following small changes in a driving force (e.g., approximately several dozen N). It also has difficulty with the response time taken to generate the required driving force.
In a conventional technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order that unnecessary torque on the positive side be decreased from the actual output torque relative to target torque when jerking occurs, an automatic brake device or engine auxiliary machine is activated, thereby preventing uncomfortable driving feeling resulting from attempts to suppress jerking. That is, when controlling a braking/driving force based on a required braking/driving force in order to provide feedback, this disclosed conventional technology generates an alternator and utilizes an alternator braking/driving force applied to the vehicle. As for control of electrical power generation by an electrical power generator mounted in the vehicle, relevant technologies are disclosed in Patent Documents 2 to 5.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-9885    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S62-131844    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-61400    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-348526    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-57853